


Netflix and Chill

by Fandomfanatics09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfanatics09/pseuds/Fandomfanatics09
Summary: What Happens when the Kings of Con come over for a Little Netflix and Chill?





	Netflix and Chill

It had been five hours since Rich and Rob had showed up at your doorstep, armed with bags of snacks and a case of beer, donning their comfiest sweats and t-shirts. You had been surprised at their unannounced visit but let them in anyway. They insisted on giving you the best day ever, the idea sparking from a conversation at the last Saturday Night Special after party. The topic of “the perfect day off” came up and your answer had been to lay in bed, eat nothing but junk food, and watch Netflix all day. Now here you and your two best friends were, crawling into your California King bed and spreading out all of the snacks. Since it was your day, the guys insisted you pick the show and you made them sit through the entire first season of Friends and had been surprised when there was minimal complaining.Now you were yawning, feeling the need for a nap. You snuggled down under the big comforter, settling between Rich and Rob.

“Sleepy, Sweetheart?” Rich asked, popping a handful of Doritos in his mouth

“Yeah” you yawned again “A nap sounds nice right now”

“I agree” Rob said, laying down and turning to face you, his face inches from yours on the pillow you were sharing.

You stared at him for a moment, studying the features of his face.

“What?” Rob asked, his lips curling into a small smile as he blushed

“You’re adorable” you said, booping his nose with your finger

The two of you laid there for a moment, looking at each other. Your fingers trailed across the patches of grey in his beard as you looked into his blue eyes. Sure he was your best friend, but you couldn’t help feeling attracted to him sometimes. You decided to make the first move and leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his lips, something you had done a hundred times during concerts but never in an intimate moment like this.

“What was that?” Rob asked, a low chuckle escaping his throat

“That’s called a kiss, Bobby.” Rich commented “Probably his first one”

Rob rolled his eyes and you moved your right arm back to slap Rich’s leg.

“Be nice, Richard” you said, moving the same hand back to run your fingers through Rob’s curls

Rob leaned close and took your lips into an equally as soft, but much longer kiss. You closed your eyes as your tongue met his, Rob’s hand cupping the side of your face as the two of you made out. Rich made a sound of fake annoyance and you used your arm to search for his, pulling it around you.

“Jealous, Richie?” you asked, breaking the kiss for a moment before finding Rob’s mouth again

“Maybe” Rich said, running his hand over your flat stomach, nuzzling into your neck to leave kisses over the skin your tank top didn’t cover

You made a small moan, writhing your hips into both men as they kissed you. You could feel Rich’s erection pressing through his pants and into your ass and you wiggled your hips against his.“You like what you feel, Sugar?” Rich whispered in your ear

You wiggled your hips again, grinding into him. Rob’s own erection pressing against your thigh causing you to moan again. Rich took that as a yes and slid his hand under the fabric of your tank, the feel of his fingers on your bare skin as he trailed them up to your breasts causing goosebumps to rise. Rich’s hand cupped your breast and you were thankful you weren’t wearing a bra. He pulled at your nipple, just hard enough to make it hard, before rolling ti between his fingers. Rob moved his hand down to between your legs, rubbing your sex through your cotton shorts as both men trailed kisses over both sides of your neck. You wrapped one arm back behind Rich, urging his hips closer so you could feel his erection again, your other hand wrapping around Rob’s hair.

Rich pulled you so that you were laying flat on your back and leaned down taking you into a kiss, the first the two of you had ever shared. Rich dominated the kiss as his hand went back to your breast, kneading it, causing you to moan into his mouth. Rob trailed kisses down your body as he moved to between your legs and you lifted your hips as he removed your shorts, leaving you completely exposed to him.

He parted your legs, Rich locking your right one underneath him as he continued kissing you. Rob lowered his head and you jumped as his warm breath hit your pussy. When his tongue slid over your clit, you felt electricity shoot through you and your hands grabbed for the two men, one wrapping around Rich’s wrist, the other going to Rob’s head urging him to continue. Rob placed one arm across your waist, holding you still as he licked your pussy and you raised your head to look down at him, locking eyes as he looked up at you.

“Oh fuck…” you moaned as he flicked his tongue across your sensitive clit

Rich stroked your hair, murmuring in your ear.

“That feel good, Sugar?” he asked

You always liked it when he used the nickname, but hearing him say it in the way he did, his voice low, gave you shivers. You squirmed under Rob’s hold as you looked up into Rich’s brown eyes, the gold specks shimmering.

 

“It feels really good” you said

“Who do you want first?” Rich asked

You hesitated, rolling your hips up to bury Rob’s face deeper into your pussy. You looked between the two of them before making your decision.

“You” you said, looking back at Rich

Rich smirked before sitting up, switching places with Rob. He removed his pants and you watched as he stroked his cock. You licked your lips in anticipation as he crawled between your legs, lifting them so he could have better access. You gasped as he ran the tip of his cock between your slit, the wetness of your arousal and Rob’s mouth coating it. He pushed the head into your entrance with a groan.

“You’re tight, Sugar” Rich commented before pushing in slowly

“It has been awhile” you reminded and he nodded, working his cock into you

Rob watched as Rich began moving against you, his cock settled inside and rubbing over your gspot. You moaned and laid your head back against Rob’s arm and looked up at him. He smiled down at you, his other hand sliding across your body as Rich fucked you. You could feel your orgasm building more and more each time Rich hit that sweet spot, rolling his hips to go deeper into you. You moaned, trailing your fingers over Rob’s crotch, gripping his erection through his pants. Rich leaned down to kiss over your body, speeding up his pace and you could feel yourself on the edge of orgasm. You moved your hand down to rub your clit but Rob stopped you, pulling your arm over your head and holding it with one hand.

“We’re here to take care of you, Beautiful” Rob whispered as he began to stroke your clit, rubbing it in time to Rich’s thrusts

You were a whimpering mess by now, Rob’s arm straining with effort to get you off. You watched both of them as they took care of your body, knowing they knew it had been a few years since the last time you had fucked anybody. They both wanted to make you feel amazing, and they were doing a good job. The fingers of the hand Rob was holding down curled around his and your free arm grabbed at the sheets.

 

“Fuck” you cried out “Rich, harder!”

 

Rich lifted himself on his knees, pulling you to him as he pounded into you, his hands gripping into your hair as you felt the wave of orgasm hit you. You moaned loudly, the walls of your pussy clamping down around Rich, trapping his cock inside of you. Your body trembled as you came, the sensation setting Rich’s own orgasm off. He came with a loud grunt, burying his face in your chest as he came and you gripped his hair, pulling it tight.

After the two of you finished, Rich collapsed on top of you, both of you panting and coming down. Rob released your arm and laid down, running his fingers through your hair as you did the same to Rich. You looked at Rob and he smiled at you, wrapping his hand around yours.“Take a nap” he said

“But..” you pouted

“Don’t worry, I’ll get my turn” Rob reassured

You held his hand tightly as you drifted off to sleep, your fingers still entangled in Rich’s hair.


End file.
